GraceACarlaay
This is the page for the pairing of [[User:StraightACarlaay|Straight/'ACarlaay']] and [[User:Graceyn|'Grace'/yn]]. (This pairing could also be called VicACarlaay because Graceyn's pen name she uses on here is Vic/'toria. Carlaay also likes to call it ''Graay.) Carlaay and Vic are friends good friends besties cyber-sisters cyber-twins. They (used to) hang out often on chat as well. '''Moments *Shortly after they first met, Carlaay told Grace she loved her. *They both are very, very sad when the other leaves chat. *They have a lot, and I repeat a LOT of things in common. o_O Like so much, it's creepy. *They chat frequently. *Carlaay was the first person on Grace's "Who Grace Loves" List. *Both of them corrected ForeverObssesed's grammar on the same chat. *They had a discussion about horses on each other's talk pages. *Grace said Carlaay was one of the nicest users ever. *Carlaay was the first person to have a talk page discussion with Vic. *Carlaay said that Carlaay should have won 1st place friendliest user on the iCarly Wiki Awards. (She came in 3rd.) *Grace was about to leave chat, but came back after Carlaay came on. *They had a discussion about the Canterwood Crest book series on each other's talk pages. *Grace said she wanted an orange cow, so Carlaay found a random Googled picture of an orange cow and "gave" it to Grace. *They talked about how hilariously bad LMFAO is. *Grace gave Carlaay the nickname Staar because she thinks Carlaay is a star. *Grace said that Staar is like her cyber-twin and Staar agreed. *Staar and Grace always compliment each other. <3 *They always have so much fun together! *After Staar said her profile on the Victorious wiki was boring, which it is don't deny it, Grace disagreed and said that another user's is more boring. *cough*SEGGUM*cough *They both always support each other. *They both gave each other Christmas gifts. *Grace said Staar was the most darling girl ever. *They have obsessed over horses before together. 'Trivia' *They both love horses. *Most of Grace's talk page is from Carlaay. *Carlaay is Grace's personal advisor. *Grace always goes to Carlaay for advice. *They are cyber-twins because of reasons Grace can't really tell you about due to privacy issues, but also due to freakily same interests. *Carlaay is one of the very few people who know Grace's real name. *Vic considers Grace as one of her closest wiki friends. Both correct grammar. *Both are nerds. :p *Both love this pairing. *They agree on how much they have in common. *Carlaay has seen a photo of Grace! 'Ships Similar to This' *'Elitoria' (Elizabeth Gillies and Victoria Justice). Also, Eliana (Liz Gillies & Ariana Grande) is similar. 'Official Animal' *'Horse', because they both love horses and are passionate riders. 'Official Place' *Any horse riding stable, because they are both avid riders. 'Official Book Series' * Canterwood Crest, because they both love those books very much. 'Official Sport' *'Horseback riding, '''because they both ride and love it. They are also two of the best riders ever. 'Official Movies' *'The Sound of Music'. They both watch it with their families on Christmas, and '''Matilda.' Category:StraightACarlaay Category:Graceyn Category:Canon Category:Friendship Moments Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Best Friends